


Cold and Bothered

by WinryWeiss



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Species, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Longing, M/M, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Mute!Perry, Post-Canon, Stakeout, not MML compliant, pick your Perry (compliant both with canon platy!Perry and human!Perry AU), the O.W.C.A.’s betting pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: The mission was dangerous, the weather a dictionary definition ofhorrible.The distance from his partner did not make Perry’s mood any better.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Lyla Lolliberry & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	Cold and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PerryShmirtz Week 2020 – Day 2: **Separation** / Reassigned

“Ssssoooo…”

Perry cringed internally.

_How utterly unexpected._

And by unexpected, he really meant that. He would have never penned Lyla to be prone to idle chatter in the midst of a mission.

But then, this stakeout was _long_. A co-op mission of upmost importance and highest secrecy deep in C.O.W.C.A.’s territory. They were laying low for some time, just the two of them, observing their target, while the harsh Canadian winter descended on them with its full brutality.

He meaningfully put down the multipurpose binoculars – O.W.C.A.’s new patented spy toy with a thermal camera, night vision and a big red button that must have been originally intended for self-destruction. No need guessing who came up with the prototype.

With his breath crystalising in front of his face in crispy clouds of sparkling ice crystals, he diverted his full attention at his colleague, wistful for the solo missions of the past. He met her expectant gaze with his no-nonsense expression, the look that, according to some of his co-workers, could wither a flower mid-bloom.

But apparently, Lyla did not get that particular memo.

“How’s it going with Dr D?” she asked, undeterred.

Maybe she was just too polite to be bothered.

Or maybe not. There was a hint of cheekiness in her smile, an amused sparkle in her eyes that gave away the fact she _knows_.

Her face red from cold, snowflakes reluctantly thawing in her hair, embellishing like a diadem, reminded Perry of Heinz, unexpectedly and uncalled for.

How he looked when Perry last saw him. Still deeply asleep, hair tousled, snoring away the suffocating stillness of the early morning. Long limbs sprawled all across the bed, clutching at the pillow Perry used as his substitution when he untangled himself from Heinz’ embrace. Naked skin adorned with lovebites, fresh and fading alike. Crossing of scars, some healed lifetime ago, some inflicted by no other than Perry himself – the map of past tragedies written all over Heinz’ body. The smooth transition between unblemished artificial arms and genuine skin. Oh, Heinz was _sensitive_ there, right _there_ , even the faintest of kiss made him gasp and moan in a way Perry finds utterly worshipful.

Perry felt reluctant to wake him just to say goodbye. He observed in silence, carving the scene into his memory. Then his watch beeped, reminding him about the time of the pickup, and he put on his fedora and left, unsure when he would be back.

No communication was allowed, the mission too dangerous. And too _silent_. Perry actually missed Heinz’ constant chatter, now eerily absent.

He missed his partner.

“That good, huh?” smiled Lyla, deducing the truth from Perry’s expression.

Perry felt the blush heating his cheeks, but he demonstratively rolled his eyes.

This blatant deception made Lyla chuckle.

Perry wondered whether she was also participating in the betting pool. He was aware that Peter introduced the guessing game of _“Are agent Platypus and his former nemesis involved romantically or not?”_ into Seattle division, but he was unsure if it expanded even beyond borders.

Oh well, if she is indeed taking part, he might as well give her a head-start.

He smirked, signing: _I might need a ring soon. Know any good jeweller?_


End file.
